Four Roads
by LoveX2254
Summary: It's Valentines yet again and four men want to have Kyoko for their own. Will one of them succeed? Or will Kyoko's oath against love prove stronger than a man's desire? Rated T just to be safe 'cause i tend to cuss in my writing... . ;
1. Dreams

Four Roads

**OKKKK! so this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! So I hope you guys enjoy, and reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated! BTW! This whole chapter is a collection of dreams! **

**Key:**

**me**

"speech"

_thoughts_

"Tsuruga-san? May I please come in?" Kyoko said as she hesitantly peeked her head in the door. With a soft smile at the oh so recognizably polite voice Ren answered with a soft nod to her. "Good job today! I saw the scenes you did, they were great!" Kyoko rambled as she sat next to him. "Oh yes, why are you here Kyoko you don't have filming here do you?" asked Tsuruga. "Uh. Well..." stuttered Kyoko, "I uh brought you chocolates I made for, you know, Valentines Day..." she trailed off and Ren turned to see her flushed a bright, vibrant shade off red. "Thank you. I truly am thankful to receive your love on this day." he responded with a soft smile as he leaned down to kiss Kyoko's soft lips.

"Sho-chan! Happy Valentines Day!" Kyoko yelled in a deafening wakeup. "Why so early? I'm a rising star I need beauty sleep." Fuwa Sho protested. "But Shotarou I made your favorite pudding flavor!" called Kyoko as she danced out of the room. Sho sat up instantly, so excited he decided to overlook the fact that she called him his full name. "YESS! As a reward, here Kyoko." Sho said and leaned down to kiss Kyoko.

"Oh stop your pouting." laughed Kyoko as she sat, slightly seductively, across the lead vocalist of Vie Ghoul, Reino's, lap. "But you didn't prepare chocolates for me on such a special day." he said coolly. "That's because I didn't know if you wanted chocolates this year after what happened the first time you asked for them." she teased as a bit of Setsu leaked into her voice. "Then give me something else..." Reino said as he grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him.

Kyoko broke away from a long hug and suddenly Kyo Matsumoto's arms felt so empty. "Cut! Great take you guys! That expression you had, Kyo, it was just what I wanted. The feeling of loosing the girl you love the most." gushed the director, overjoyed over a day of absolutely no NGs. "You did great!" said Kyoko as they took a break. "Yeah you too..." Kyo said, still in a daze. "I have something for you." murmured Kyoko as she held out a heart shaped box. Dumbfounded, Kyo spluttered and turn beet red. With sudden determination Kyo boldly asked. "Can I kiss you?"


	2. The Dreaded Day

**Hey! Second chapter! I decided to write this now because the first chapter was quite short. If anyone is confused about the chapter prior to this I'm sorry. Just to clear things up, that whole last chapter was all dreams. Sorry! Enjoy!**

The Dreaded Day

At that moment, four disturbed and slightly aroused men and a terrified teenage girl woke up. "How could I dream of something so perverted?" Tsuruga Ren asked his ceiling fan. He knew he could never love Kyoko, but somehow he enjoyed that dream. "Hohoho!" Laughed Fuwa Sho as his ego ballooned even larger than before. "Surely this must mean Kyoko is thinking of me, no?" His manager looked up from her schedule with pity for the girl who would, no doubt, be victimized by Sho yet again on this day of love. "…" Reino stared at the top of his coffin in silence. Yes, this Valentine's he would make Kyoko his. All he needed was a grudge of hers and he could easily blackmail her… _No, this year she will come running to me, no backhanded methods._ A tomato red Matsumoto Kyo fell off the bed in his Western style condo. How could he have been so rudely bold to Mogami-sama in his dream? Of course, he couldn't help wishing he could kiss those plump, pink lips in real li-… _NOOOOOO! Don't think such perverted thoughts! _Kyo banged his head on the floor repeatedly, halfway between reality and his fantasies.

"GGWWAHAMMMMRRAAGGGG!" screamed one very disturbed Kyoko Mogami. Why in the hell did this day have to exist? And why was she being haunted by the events of last year's dreaded day? "Are you alright up there, Kyoko?" called someone from the floor below. "Ah! Yes Okami-san! I'm sorry for creating a disturbance!" Kyoko called back. Yes, she was going to be just fine. No blackmail from the Beagle and she was sure she could evade Shotaro for the day. As a matter of fact she really didn't have to worry about either of them because she was with Tsuruga-san the whole day. "Hmm, yes. So first Setsu and Cain have to go to a morning filming for the movie… Then Tsuruga-san will take me to my filming for "Miles Apart"… Then I will accompany Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san to a modeling shoot, aaaannnd after that we planned to all have dinner together!" She giggled lightly as she thought of how she and her sempai had become quite good acquaintances even though they got off on the wrong foot when they first met. He would be her guardian angel for today, and surely he would keep away those dreaded men who had haunted her last year.

"I'll be going!" exclaimed Kyoko over her shoulder as she walked out of the Daruma-ya. "So early?" asked her okami-san. "Yes! I have to drop by the LME office before I go to my appointments!" replied Kyoko merrily. She was very happy because by being able to go to the office first, she could give her beloved Moko-san the chocolates she had prepared her. She had prepared chocolates for all of the people who would be at the set of "Miles Apart" that day as well as for Yashiro-san, Moko-san, and Sawara-san. Like the year prior, she did not prepare chocolate for Tsuruga-san, but instead had made him a red velvet cupcake. She thought of making him wine jelly again, but felt it would look like she didn't care and simply made it out of duty. Yes, this Valentine's Day would be worlds better than the last one!

Suddenly, Kyoko felt a chill go down her spine and turned just in time to see Reino approaching her. _WAAHHHH! No! This is just a figment of my imagination! He is not really there; he can't really be there!_ Kyoko screamed internally. The stupid Beagle followed after her with graceful, yet speedy legs as she raced towards the girls' locker room. Though he was tall, he was not as tall as Ren and couldn't catch up to her. She slammed through the door, panting, and quickly shut it behind her. Good thing she was changing into Setsu, that way the Beagle wouldn't be able to see her. She gently placed her bag down and pulled out the chocolate she had prepared for Moko-san and Sawara-san. She couldn't exactly give the chocolates as Setsu and she definitely was not walking out that door as Kyoko with that THING outside. She sighed, they would just have to wait for tomorrow.

Kyoko swiftly changed to Setsu and ditched her cutesy bag for a red leather designer purse she had brought with her. She threw all of Kyoko's stuff in the locker, but kept all the chocolates. She composed herself as Setsu, and then strutted out the door. She turned her head slightly and saw Reino standing to the left of the door, pouting. He perked when he saw the door open, but was shocked by what he saw. This girl sure as hell was not Kyoko. That red, lacy corset she was wearing with such a deep v, those black leather shorts that led to those fine as hell legs, and those three inch black stilettos that could probably kill. She didn't even seem fazed by him being there and just continued on. She looked left and right before strutting to a man sitting on a bench who was emitting a terrifying aura.

"Nii-chan, lets go. There's a man who seems to be following me, and I don't want to see his face." Kyoko, or rather, Setsu said. Ren looked over her shoulder to see the vocalist of Vie Ghoul closing in on them. He moved quickly so as to push Kyoko behind him. "What do you want of my sister?" he growled at the unwanted visitor. Reino stopped in his tracks at that. Sister? Kyoko didn't have any family that he could find, was this girl really not Kyoko? "Nii-chan, can we go?" the girl asked with her head and hip cocked to the side. This attitude wasn't Kyoko's for sure, but she _was_ an actress, this could all be one big act. "Alright Setsu, let's go." Cain said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked off. _YES! Succesfully evaded the Beagle! _Thought Kyoko._ Thank you Tsuruga-san!_


	3. First Chance

**Hey guys! Another chapter coz I have no life... eheh. Sorry it's kinda short again... Enjoy!**

**Key:**

**me**

_thoughts_**  
**

"speech"

First Chance

Kyoko and Ren, or rather, Setsu and Cain arrived at the shoot for the movie project only to receive news that Cain was not needed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Heel, but we had to change the schedule last minute because some of the actors could not come today. Hence all the shots for B.J. were moved to another day." Said the director apologetically. Ren simply glared wordlessly into space and nodded. Kyoko was still worried about Tsuruga-san's state ever since the incident with Murasame-san, but decided he would be fine.

"Ne, Nii-chan, since we have time before I have to go, why don't we play for a bit?" Setsu asked coyly as they were leaving the building. Ren's mind meandered to his dream that night as he watched his 'sister' dance towards his car. _Why would you think of that in this situation? _Ren asked himself. _It's just a sick fantasy; get it out of your head!_

"Caaaaaiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" whined Kyoko, tugging on the door handle of the passenger side. "hurry uuuupp!" Ren smirked and pressed the unlock button on the remote just as Kyoko was using the door to lean back on her heels. The door popped open, and Kyoko flew back. She landed flat on her ass and bonked her head on the car parked next to them. Kyoko rubbed her head and pouted as Ren drew closer, barely suppressing a laugh.

"That was _not_ funny!" She exclaimed as Ren helped her up. He held her hand for a moment longer than necessary creating awkward tension between them. She gave him a strange look as he stared at her face like it was a prize-winning piece of art. _Weird, weird, weird! _Kyoko freaked out internally while keeping Setsu's cool composure. She lifted her hand that Tsuruga–san was still holding onto to her face and chomped down on Ren's index finger.

Ren pulled back his hand in shock as Setsu glared at him. _Saved me there. _Sighed Ren internally. _If she hadn't done that, I'm not sure whether or not I could hold myself back._

"No hand holding if you're gonna be mean to me." Setsu said with her lower lip sticking out. Ren regained his composure as Cain and pulled out his abandoned puppy face level infinity. Setsu's resolve faltered, but she quickly turned and plopped into her seat and slammed the door shut. Cain sulkily went to the driver side and sat down all while still holding his puppy face.

"It won't work Nii-chan. I'm not gonna let you be cuddly with me until you apologize!" said Sestu as they drove along. It had been thirteen minutes of driving aimlessly to waste time with puppy dog-ness cranked to full potential. As they pulled up to a red light, Setsu reached into her bag and began rustling with a small package. Cain looked out of the corner of his eye and recognized the mystery package as a valentine. _Who could she have received it from? I'm the only person she's seen all day! … Well, other than that singer guy, but she was running from him! _Ren fretted. Kyoko picked up the chocolate gingerly and turned to Tsuruga-san.

"Aahnn!" said Setsu as she held the chocolate out to Ren. He looked at her with confusion as she tilted her head to the right.

"Well? Are you going to eat it?" she asked so innocently. "It's Valentine's Day so I thought I would make chocolate for my brother… Do you not want to eat my chocolate?" It was Kyoko's turn to crank out the puppy face, and she amplified it with tears in her eyes. Cain opened his mouth a bit, and she shoved the chocolate in.

Kyoko's eye's seemed to glitter as if asking, _is it good? Is it good? _Ren smiled and licked his lips with satisfaction.

"It was delicious, Setsu" said Cain. She giggled and turned forward. She started fussing with the wrapper and shoved it back in her bag after spending some time figuring out what to do with it. She watched the light as Ren watched her face. _She isn't the little girl I met so long ago… Maybe in some other life I will be allowed to love her. Maybe… Maybe I should just tell her now._

"Mogami-s-" Ren began, but was cut off by Kyoko.

"Ah! It's green!" She exclaimed and pointed at the traffic light. _Good thing._ Ren thought. One more moment and he might have confessed his love to Kyoko. Still, though, a part of him was a smidge disappointed that he missed his first chance.

**A/N:**

**Sumi031885: You are awesome.**

**FireElfglitter: You are awesome. Also thanks for the tip, I will try my hardest! Please tell me if you think this chapter is better or worse!**

**charlestontexas: You are awesome.**

**Thank you, you three for commenting! I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Any and every kind of feedback is greatly appreciated! Love you guys!**


	4. Confrontation

**OMG! I've been writing my other fanfic I almost forgot about this one! Sorry dearies! Enjoy!**

**Key:**

**me**

****_thoughts_

__"speech"

Confrontation

Fuwa Sho paced in his hotel room and thought of how to torture Kyoko this year. _Should I call her? No! That makes it seem like I like her! Hmm… Then should I surprise her again with flowers and chocolate? Yes, that sounds like a good idea! I'll find out her schedule and surprise her by hiding in her changing room. _Sho plotted in his mind before finally grabbing his jacket and heading out.

A very shocked and terrified Reino stood where the strange girl who he had thought was Kyoko and that murderous looking man had left him. _What a scary guy…_ Reino shivered. Even Reino, occult master of the year, had goose bumps from his encounter with that strange sibling duo. Kyoko still had not appeared out the locker room, so Reino decided that that girl had indeed been the orange haired teen in disguise. _Right, I'll find her schedule and follow her._

Kyoko and Ren arrived at the shoot for 'Miles Away' after their little episode in the car finally out of their Setsu and Cain clothing. Eyes sparkled as they watched _the_ Tsuruga Ren walk through the studio. _Of course she was only giving those chocolates as Setsu! There's no way she would give me chocolates like that! Of course, she's really becoming an actress- diving into the role of Setsu that deep. That's that, nothing more. _Ren brooded as the two walked to Kyoko's dressing room.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind waiting out here while I get dressed?" asked Kyoko apologetically.

Ren nodded and she bowed quickly before slipping into her room.

When Kyoko came out of her dressing room, Ren had to suppress the urge to shove the teen back into her room and tell her to change to something more… well more like clothing rather than scraps of fabric that they were trying to pass as clothes.

Kyoko wore a tight black skirt that sat on her slim waist and ended just below her ass. For a top, she was wearing a metallic silver tank top that was loose and only fell a bit above the top of the skirt, showing a sliver of vulnerable, virgin skin. The back of the tank top was longer and fell just above her hips. Her hair was in a blonde wig that was curled and in a high ponytail. On her feet she wore neon yellow pumps that were a headache to look at. She stood like Ren had taught her when she needed help with Natsu with her hand on her cocked out hip.

"I thought this was a love story…" Ren said uncertainly.

"Ah! Yes it is! This is the part after Mina, my character, leaves. See the story is that a boy named Yuki falls in love with this girl in his class who has given up on love named Mina. At the beginning of their third year, Yuki confesses to her and Mina doesn't have the heart to tell him no, so they date through the whole year. After school ends is when the show starts, and Mina leaves for Tokyo while leaving Yuki behind. He never forgets about her and searches Tokyo for Mina while she becomes a cabaret girl and completely forgets about him. This episode is when Yuki finally sees Mina again, but it's while she's at work so he gets all heartbroken and Mina feels bad so she runs after him. She doesn't know why, but Mina actually kinda cares for Yuki so… yeah." Kyoko explained the plot to the best of her ability while absentmindedly twirling her hair and staring at the ceiling.

"I see…" said Ren. Whoever was playing Yuki had better watch his life- being able to see Kyoko in such clothing.

"Kyoko, we're ready." Said an assistant who shyly poked her head through the door.

"Okay!" Kyoko replied brightly. "Ren, can you wait here for me? I'm sorry it's going to be boring but please be patient!"

With that, the rising star ran out the door. She came to the set with her bag and handed out her chocolates to her co-workers one by one. Kyo Matsumoto saw the young actress from across the set and was shocked out of his skin.

So…so…leggy! Oh, how beautiful she was! No! Why was she approaching him?

"Matsumoto-san? Thanks for all your hard work!" Kyoko exclaimed as she pulled a chocolate box from her bag and handed it to him.

Kyo stood, dumbfounded, as he looked at the chocolates in his hands. _I love her! Oh, I really love Kyoko! I'm gonna tell her!_

"Kyok-" Kyo was shocked when he saw that his beautiful co-star had already strutted over to the other actors and was handing them chocolates. _Heh, of course. She was only doing it 'cause she gave everyone else one…_

Kyo felt disheartened but went to the set and executed the meeting of Mina and Yuki perfectly. If he couldn't have Kyoko, at least he could act alongside her in this drama…

As soon as Kyo finished his shots, he decided to wait for Kyoko in her dressing room to talk to her when she finished her last two scenes of the day. When he opened the door, however, Kyo was shocked to find Tsuruga Ren lounging on the couch in there reading a magazine.

Gentleman's smile cranked on high as he fought the burning desire to rip the young man's head off, Ren stood and held out his hand.

"You must be Matsumoto Kyo, Kyoko's co-star." Ren said, purposefully calling Mogami-san by her first name.

Kyo swallowed and nodded, fearing this handsome man. Why was he in Kyoko's changing room? Was Kyoko friendly with such a famous man?

At that same moment, a determined Reino and a plotting Sho raced over to where they had been told Kyoko would be- a shooting for her new drama 'Miles Away'. Reino coolly sauntered through the door, having arrived first, and made his was to where the stars' dressing rooms were. He came to the door that read Mogami Kyoko and walked in to find Tsuruga Ren and some scrawny guy sitting around a coffee table in the middle of the room. A less graceful Fuwa Sho stumbled through the door and clumsily ran down the hall to Kyoko's dressing room. He burst through the door to find three pairs of eyes locked on him.

_Why did they all come? Kyoko is __mine__ today." _Ren thought rather grumpily. Sure he was being possessive, but Kyoko surely didn't want to deal with these men.

_Who is that guy? And why did Tsuruga have to be here? He's such a killjoy; he won't let me near Kyoko! _Reino sulked with his head in his hand and stared at the other men in the room.

_Why is Beagle in here! He's a fucking stalker! That stupid girl needs to get a restraining order on him!_ Sho thought angrily, still denying that he thought that because he cared for Kyoko.

All four men perked as they heard the clack of those neon pumps coming down the hall and stop in front of the door. The handle turned slowly like in a horror movie when the person goes in the room you all know will lead to their death.

"Sorry for making you wait Tsuruga-san! I hope you didn't get too…" Kyoko trailed off as she took in the scene of her dressing room. Four men sat looking at her expectantly as she stood in the doorframe.

Kyoko was stiff as a robot and took a clumsy step backwards, slamming the door shut. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _She screamed internally, cradling her head in her hands. This was the WORST Valentines ever.

**A/N:**

**teecup01- I love you forever.**

**the two guests- No idea who you guys are but I love you forever.**

**I love all of my supporters! Ug! I have a terrible habit of listening to music when I write, otherwise it gets too quiet... Yup in love with Electric Shock by f(x) that just came out so I listened to that on repeat while writing this... I'm crazy. I'm in a happy mood cause 1- i have all my lovely supporters 2- i was eating chocolate mousse while writing as well... I'm strange ^.^;**


	5. Opening

**Hey guys! sorry it's been a while! Enjoy! I'm sorry I've been very busy so I couldn't write!**

Openings

"Well that went well." Matsumoto Kyo blurted into the silence. The three other men glared at his unwanted sarcasm and he shut up like a clam.

"Well it's your fault." Ren said accusatorily to the others. "She was expecting me, not some circus. I get why Matsumoto is here, but you two better give me some very good excuses before I decide to place restraining orders on you."

Gentleman's smile was on full blast like the AC turned on high in winter. The two men in question squirmed uncomfortably under Ren's glare. Reino was seriously scared shitless of this man and his dark auras. Sho hated Tsuruga Ren. A restraining order? On a shining star like him? Nonsense.

"I was just making sure Kyoko wasn't being her usual dense self and getting caught up with this freak here." Sho said haughtily while jerking his head towards Reino.

This comment only seemed to infuriate Ren more.

"It is true Mogami-san can be a bit clueless, but at least she has more than two brain cells to rub together unlike you." Ren snarled while still holding up his gentleman's smile.

"You're being greedy." Yawned Reino as he inspected his nails. "Who said she's yours? I didn't hear any news about Tsuruga Ren dating a high school girl. I came so I could make her fall in love with me, not to trick or deceive her. Since she's gone I guess I'll get going, but know that Valentine's isn't the only day that I have a chance to take her."

Reino stood to leave the room and shuddered as he felt Ren's eyes follow him.

"Fuwa-san," Ren said with honorifics, just to be obnoxious, "why don't you lead Reino out? After all, you did come to keep tabs on him and not to see Kyoko."

_Damn!_ Thought Sho. _Walked right into that one._

"Then I will excuse myself. After all, what would a great star like me want with a lowly actress like herself?" Sho sauntered out the door with his nose in the air yet his tail between his legs and pulled Reino with him.

As soon as the two singers left, Ren fixed his stare upon Kyo.

"Listen, I know you think you like her, but you are just getting too involved in your role. When this drama is over, you will lose these feelings and move on. Plus, she has me. So please, leave." Ren smiled kindly as the poisonous words leaked from his mouth.

Kyo nodded, terrified. This was the Tsuruga Ren, he had no ground arguing. Kyo ran out of the room hurriedly to his own dressing room.

Sighing, Ren stood and walked out of Kyoko's dressing room. Now, where to find the girl? She would most likely opt for some place where no one would go, so where would that be?

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! _Kyoko chanted in her head as she rocked back and forth in the fetal position on the floor of the supply closet. _Why were they there? I'm fucked, oh I'm gonna die!_

The door creaked open letting in a sliver of light and Kyoko squinted at the figure that stood in the door.

"Mogami-san?" said the figure.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed and jumped up into his arms. "You're my savior! I thought I was gonna die because Shotaro and Beagle were there!"

Ren stared at the teen in her arms. She was surely not being herself. If this really were Kyoko, then she would not have jumped into his arms so easily. Or, perhaps, maybe Kyoko was opening her heart a bit. She had been around Ren for so long now that she had gotten quite comfortable around him. In fact, she did come to his apartment often to cook for him and sometimes even stayed over if things got too late.

_Could she really be opening up her heart to me? Should I make a move? Maybe…maybe, just maybe, I can make her mine this Valentine's Day. _Ren thought as he held the girl he loved the most tightly.

**I love my supporters dearly! Thank you all of you who have reviewed!**


	6. Painful Memories

**UHHHH! I got distracted again! Okay so after the 28th of this month I have no idea when I can update again 'coz I'm going to Europe so I don't know when I can type or when I have internet! Srry... I'll try to cram as many chaps as I can now! Enjoy!**

Painful Memories

Kyoko stopped by Daruma-ya on her way to dinner with Ren in order to change clothes. Ren had not told her that the restaurant they were going to was formal, so she had to change into something more appropriate.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan! Someone came to visit you! They are in your room waiting." Okami-san said with a smile.

"Alright!" Kyoko called as she ran up the stairs. She threw open her door to find a certain undesirable person sitting on her bed.

"Kyoko, before you run please let me talk to you!" Fuwa Sho said quickly to the frozen teen. "As soon as I'm done talking you can run or kick me out or whatever. Just hear me out first."

Kyoko was too exhausted to argue and just wanted to change so she could go to dinner, so she nodded her head slowly and stepped into her room.

"I wanted to apologize…for showing up in your dressing room." Sho said.

Kyoko quickly whipped around from grabbing her dress out of her closet.

"Who are you?" she asked with a straight face.

"I am Fuwa Sho, your childhood friend." Sho said slowly.

"Who has brainwashed you. Who put you up to this? Are you being paid?" Kyoko looked around suspiciously.

"Kyoko, I'm genuine here. I feel bad, I shouldn't have done that, especially because I know you don't want to see me." Sho said with sadness in his voice.

"Alright…" Kyoko said skeptically before turning back to preparing her outfit.

"Kyoko, can I ask you something?" he asked, raising his head slightly.

"Well, obviously you can since you just did." Kyoko said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean… Kyoko… I think that…I think that I love you." Sho said bashfully to his lap.

Kyoko whipped around again and dropped the shoebox she was holding.

"You wha?" Kyoko said in disbelief.

"I love you." Sho said, more certainly this time.

"No… no…" Kyoko muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sho asked.

"You had your chance Sho." Kyoko said gently. "I loved you since we were children! You had all those years to sort out these feelings! It's too late now! I can't return your feelings! You tore apart my heart and it turned me into someone I never would have been. I don't want to return to being that lovesick girl I used to be who never focused on herself! Sho, I'm disappointed that you thought you could get away with this after breaking my heart. Please leave."

Sho sat on her bed with a look of sadness that turned to fury.

"What is that outfit for?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Tsuruga-san is taking me to dinner." Kyoko said calmly as she began applying her makeup.

"Tsuruga?" Sho asked angrily. "Are you two an _item_ now?"

Poison was seeping into his voice as he watched Kyoko doll herself up for his rival. Kyoko quickly applied lip-gloss to top off her look before turning to Sho.

She was gorgeous. Gold eye shadow brought out her eyes and sparkled lightly on her lids. A light dusting of blush on her cheeks brought out a glow in her skin. Finally, a soft, innocent coral lip gloss made her lips ever so inviting.

"No!" Kyoko said in shock. "He is my sempai, I am his kouhai, and we are having dinner together- nothing more."

Sho glowered at the floor and stood up suddenly.

"I'll let myself out, then. Thanks for your time." Sho growled as he stormed out of her room, the bitter taste of a broken heart lingering in his mouth.

Outside, Ren began to worry. _What's taking Mogami-san so long?_ He asked himself as he watched the people walking in and out of Daruma-ya. Suddenly, he got his answer. Fuwa Sho stormed out of the restaurant with a sour look on his face. _That bastard! He probably tried to make a move on her._

A light rapping on the passenger side window brought Ren back to planet Earth. Standing outside was his favorite actress clad in beautiful clothing.

Kyoko wore a spaghetti strap pink dress that fell just above her knees. It had lace on the edges and on the collar that was a beautiful shade of cream. On her feet, Kyoko wore matching cream flats that had ribbons that tied around her ankles like ballet shoes. A small gold clutch and gold pendant necklace finished off the ensemble with a light shimmer.

Ren unlocked the door and watched Kyoko as she sat.

"Is everything okay?" he asked gently. He could see the teen was slightly preoccupied.

"Yes! I was just reminded of unpleasant memories." Kyoko said softly with a sad smile.

"If you need to tell me anything, I'm here." Offered Ren. He thought of when they were just children and he used to calm Kyoko when she cried.

_If only we could return to less complicated times like those._ Ren thought bitterly.

**OMMMMGGGGGG! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR +1000 VIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL ETERNALLY! Thanks so much you guys for bearing with me!**


	7. Dinner

**I am such an ungrateful ho for taking so long! I kind of lost inspiration and couldn't get the words out so I worked on other fanfics and original pieces and now finally here is the 7th chapter. Sorry this is probs the last for a while :( Enjoy!**

Dinner

Kyoko stared out of the window of Tsuruga-san's car until they arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant. The valet took the car, and only when the two were seated did Kyoko become aware of her surroundings.

"Such a beautiful place!" she exclaimed while staring up at the high ceiling covered in paintings.

"I thought you would like it." Smiled Ren softly.

"Wait, wasn't Yashiro-san supposed to meet us here?" Kyoko asked, looking back down to meet Ren's eyes.

_Shit! I just made that up so she wouldn't think it was a date! _Ren cursed to himself.

"Uhh… he said he couldn't make it. He felt ill." Ren said hastily.

"Oh! Is he okay? Should we pay him a visit?" Kyoko asked.

_God damn it!_

"Um, no. I don't think that'd be a good idea. Wouldn't want the star of a drama getting sick now." Ren replied with a gentle smile.

Kyoko smiled back bashfully and nodded before suddenly shivering. There was something in the room. Only one presence could induce this kind of-

"Fuuuu…" Reino blew chillingly down the back of Kyoko's neck. Kyoko quickly curled into her lap and smacked her hands over her mouth to stop the strangled cry that came from her lips.

"You!" she said in surprise, whipping around to face the Beagle.

"Hello, dearest. Would you care to join me for a dinner?" asked Reino with his most seductive voice as he drew up a chair beside her.

"Mogami-san, would you like me to request a private room?" Ren asked, trying his best to be civil.

"Ohh! Promiscuous! Taking the young lady to a room all alone with you!" exclaimed Reino mockingly.

Ren cleared his throat uncomfortably and couldn't help but notice that Kyoko had turned a vibrant shade of red.

"It's not anything special. She's stayed at my apartment before." Ren said calmly.

"Scandalous! Such a lady killer allowing a _minor_ to sleep in his house alone?" Reino said again with a mocking tone.

Ren was seeing red and quickly stood. He grabbed Kyoko's hand and strode smoothly to the exit with the teen stumbling behind. Reino sat at the table still and swished wine in a glass like some villain from a movie.

"Tsuruga-san, where are we going?" Kyoko asked as they sped down the streets of Tokyo.

"My apartment. Screw fancy dinners, I really want your cooking right now." Ren said.

_His apartment._ Kyoko thought and turned red again. She had never really thought about it, but that was very risky considering Ren's popularity. She looked at Ren out of the corner of her eye shyly and blushed more. _Does it really mean nothing to him?_

__**Gah! It's so short! I'm sorry but I hope you liked it! God so many motherfucking centapedes in mah basement. I vaccumed them like a boss! :D**


End file.
